A New Heir to Downton?
by ruflylover
Summary: What if Cora and Robert had not lost their baby in season 1...
1. Chapter 1

The pure blue sky and warm sun made for pleasant scenery as Lady and Lord Grantham made their way down the pebble path arm and arm.

"What I beautiful morning," Robert commented happily. It was his favorite part of the day - his mid-morning walk with his wife.

"I'd have to agree with you," Cora grinned ear to ear. On the outside, Cora was calm, cool, and collected. But in truth it was a mask. She had no intention of worrying anyone unnecessarily - considering all they had been through in month - but she hadn't quite been feeling herself lately.

In the mornings she would feel faint and extremely warm and in the afternoons nausea would wash over her like a wave. She had to admit, it was beginning to concern her. She had been convinced that it was a passing illness - maybe the common cold - but it had been relentless for the past month. She wondered if she should alert Robert, or at the very least O'Brien and get a second opinion on what it could be.

"Are you alright, you're awfully quiet, my dear," Robert stopped and turned to her concerned. "Cora, you're as pale as sheet," he observed, alarmed.

She brushed him off with a laugh, "Don't be silly, I'm always pale darling, I'm fine."

He accepted her excused without heed, "Well if you insist," he paused, and Cora held her breath that he wouldn't bring it up again, "We should discuss what's going on with Sybil," he said instead.

Cora sighed, relieved with the change of subject, "What about it Robert? Our daughter is interested in politics. We knew she had an inquisitive mind by the time she was a year old," Cora laughed, "Don't you remember when we were convinced we had lost her and it turned out she had just wandered into the servants hall?"

He chuckled and pulled Cora against him more tightly, "I do."

"Yes, Robert. We knew she would have interests that Mary and Edith didn't seem to have...we have to accept her for who she is," Cora said gently.

"I realize that...it's just so...unladylike, and not to mention dangerous! Cora, she was injured yesterday! She's our baby and I don't want to see anything happen to her," he said, defeated.

"Oh Robert, nor do I," Cora frowned. She suddenly felt extremely light headed, but brushed it off as emotions.

"No one ever tells you how hard it is to be a parent of a teenage girl," he laughed.

"I agree that boys seem somewhat easier to handle...although, unfortunately, I'll never know that for sure..." she said sadly.

"Oh, Cora, don't dwell on that," he kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"It's hard not to with all of this heir business we've been attending to...I think about it every day. How much easier it would have been if I could have just simply produced a boy...an heir to Downton...a son for you..." she stopped and put her hand to her forehead. She was beginning to feel hot and her vision was suddenly darting in and out, black patches blurring her eye sight.

"Cora, I wish I could say something to make you feel less guilt, but"-

Cora placed her hand on Robert's shoulder to stop him, "I do apologize but I think I need to sit down for a moment," she told her husband.

"Are you not feeling well?" he asked, concerned, helping her to the nearest bench.

"It should pass...it always does," she lowered herself to the bench.

"What do you mean, 'always'," he raised his eyebrows down towards his wife.

She sighed, "It's been happening for a while now, I didn't want you to worry..."

"Cora, you can't be serious, you were ill and you thought it best not to tell me?" he shouted, obviously offended.

"I'm not ill, Robert," she huffed, "It's not serious at least...just a few faint spells here and there is all," she sighed, looking away from him.

"I'm calling Doctor Clarkson," he insisted.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not going to waste his time and mine for something so meaningless." She was gaining her vision back slowly but surely.

"It's not a waste of time when it has to do with my wife's well-being!" he snapped, clenching in hands into fists at his side. Cora was the one thing that kept him going each day, his one love, and he was not going to sit back and watch her ignore something that could be harmful to her health.

"I'm a big girl Robert, I can handle this myself," she told him, hoping he would take her word for it and leave it at that. She took a chance and stood, desperate to get away from her worried husband. She faltered a bit, her blurry vision occurring for just a moment, but then recovered and started walking swiftly back to the house.

Robert shook his head in frustration but followed her anyway.

...

Cora counted herself lucky because by the next day it seemed that Robert had forgotten the incident all together. He was concerned with the situation regarding Sybil and also seemed to be busy handling an issue having to do with John Bates. She too had her mind on other things...such as Matthew's proposal to Mary, and Mary's need to tell Matthew her horrid secret...none the less she thanked God for the preoccupants. In the meantime, her 'illness', if one could even call it that, seemed to be getting worse by the hour. They were soon heading to London for the summer, so she hoped the time away from Downton would give her the rest her body seemed to so desperately need.

...

Whilst in London, Cora hadn't begun to experience any change. She continued to feel ill in the mornings and afternoons and the only break from the sickness she got came after dusk. It was a blessing in disguise that she felt well at night because it was the only time she feared she wouldn't be able to keep it from Robert, considering they shared the same bed. She reassured herself she would check in with the doctor upon arriving back in York.

So here she was...pacing in her bedroom.

She had sent a message to the doctor and he had, as promised, arrived not too long after thier arrival home.

He had done a series of tests - poked and prodded here and there - and had told her the diagnosis...which was something she couldn't seem to fit her head around. He had just left the room and she still couldn't seem to accept it. It just couldn't be true...could it?

Robert was on his way up to his wife's bedroom when to his shock, the doctor, was on his way down.

"Hello doctor, I didn't know you were here," he greeted the man.

"No, Lady Grantham sent a message," he informed.

"Why? She's not ill, is she?" he asked, concern passing over his face. His mind flashed back to the day back in spring. Was this the same illness?

"Not ill, exactly," the doctor smirked.

"Would you mind waiting in the library," he asked. Not sure of what to think, Robert quickly dashed upstairs.

Without knocking, he flew open the door. His wife stood by the bed, her mouth was agape, but the expression on her face didn't seem to one of agony, worry, or distress - but one of surprise, and...joy?

"Cora?" he asked his hand still on the door.

Her open mouth suddenly curved into a slight smile.

"What's wrong? Why was the doctor downstairs?"

"I have some news..." Cora began.

He stepped towards her, his heart was racing.

"Are you sick?" he asked.

"No, Robert. I'm not sick darling..."

"Then what?" What else could it possibly be?

"I'm pregnant," she answered slowly.

He stopped and plopped his limp body down on the bed. He couldn't feel his feet...his legs...any part of his body for that matter.

"Pregnant?"

Cora's face melted into a frown, "Well, you needn't be so shocked," she said offended.

"Give me a moment, you haven't been pregnant in eighteen years..."

"And I'm pregnant now," she said harshly.

"I don't understand what we've done differently..." he started.

"Stop right there. If you want to know more, go down and offer the doctor some whiskey," she hissed.

This wasn't quite the response she'd been hoping for.

"I can't take it in," he breathed apologetically.

"But you're pleased?" she asked hopefully.

It was true, Robert was seriously in shock, but he was also happy and he certainly didn't want his wife to believe he was anything but.

He took her small hands in his, "Of course I'm pleased," he said lovingly, bringing her hands to his lips and then kissing her briefly. She sighed contently and they embraced.

"I love you Cora," he breathed into her hair.

"Oh, Robert, I love you too darling," she replied, kissing his neck.

Her hot open mouth on his skin drove him mad, but he knew the doctor was downstairs waiting, and it was rude to keep him.

"I'll be back my love," he separated from her and nodded affectionately.

"Hurry...I'll be waiting," she whispered suggestively.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Short little update for you guys! **

**Thanks for all who reviewed, added, and favorite d!**

**Reply to a certain reviewer: I'm really sorry I was not accurate on the pregnancy symptoms. I'm only seventeen and so I have not yet had a baby - so I was just guessing. I didn't make this story to be accurate, it's just for fun - sorry to disappoint! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey**

**ENJOY!**

**XXX Kate XXX**

Robert unfortunately didn't have time to go back upstairs to his awaiting wife. There were things to be done and preparations to be made! Everyone had to be informed. Not to mention he had a situation to deal with Mrs. Patmore. He dealt with that although his mind was other places. He wanted to tell the world of his exciting news not make a decision about a blind cook. He could not wait to spread the news.

He called Mary first in London – his elated voice filtered through the house and soon it was the talk of the hour.

"A baby!" he murmured to himself as he hung up with his eldest daughter.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, he was present but his attention wasn't focused on anything other than the recent news. He handled the Bates issue – of course his old pal wasn't a thief! Dinner was a haze of distortion and fuzziness. All he knew was that there was a permanent smile plastered across his face throughout dinner. He talked of the telephone because that was the easiest discussion to have with an absent mind.

….

It was now late and he was sitting at the dining room table with Matthew. This boy had become like a son to him. In recent days he had become to enjoy his discussions with the young lad. He was so looking forward for him to be his son in law...he just hoped that Cora's pregnancy hadn't really changed anything between him and his daughter. But, of course, it had.

"But everything seemed settled between you at Sybil's ball," Robert countered.

"Things have changed since then."

"Not necessarily, I don't seem to be much good at making boys," he said honestly. His mind then drifted to Cora, upstairs, alone. He should go to her soon.

"Any more than I'm much good at building my life on shifting sands," he replied.

"You do know that I should be very proud to have you as my son-in-law, whatever your prospects," he told him. And it was true.

"Unfortunately, sir, your daughter is more practical than you," Matthew said sadly.

Robert didn't know how to reply to that. Instead he nodded sadly and they made their goodbyes.

…

It was finally time for his time with Cora. He had been waiting all day to be alone with her.

"May I come in darling?"

Before hearing an answer Robert had unlatched the door from the hallway into his wife's bedroom.

"Certainly, O'Brien was just leaving," Cora responded, flashing a coy smile to her husband who was standing by the door.

Cora's evening gown made her skin glow and her dark curls were parted and combed to the side, cascading down her shoulder.

Robert admired his wife, in awe of her beauty.

"Thank you O'Brien," Robert nodded to the lady's maid.

"Yes m'lord," she responded, lowering her head and ducking quickly out of the room.

The couple, now alone in the room, simply stared at each other, each occupying their own corner. Cora couldn't help but radiate joy and Robert could hardly contain himself as well.

"Oh Cora," Robert sighed, striding towards his wife. "I'm ever so happy," he cooed, embracing her.

"I'm so glad," she responded, melting into his arms, "I was worried you'd be disappointed."

"Dissapointed? Never Cora, you mustn't say such things," he parted from her, holding her shoulders at arm's length.

"I apologize Robert," she said looking up into his eyes, "Forgive me for saying this, but we are past our child rearing years...and I worried you may not be up for another, so long after Sybil."

"I'm up for anything my dear, as long as I have you by my side," he assured her lovingly, pulling him back into him.

She smiled into his shoulder, holding him tight to her.

When Robert tilted his wife's chin up to kiss her, he noticed tears cascading down her cheeks.

He frowned, "Why weep, my love?"

She shook her head.

"Tell me," he ushered.

"I'm afraid, Robert" she said looking rather guilty.

"For what? The doctor said there shouldn't be complications."

"It's not that..." she hesitated.

"Then what?"

"I'm afraid that our baby will be a girl and I will have failed you and Downton once again," she sighed.

He gaped at her.

"Cora, I truly hope you don't believe that...you have certainly not failed because you have not produced an heir, my darling. You have given me three of the most beautiful daughters in all of England, and whatever this child will be, boy or girl, I will love them with all my heart," he assured her, placing his large hand over the swell in her abdomen.

"Do you mean it?" she smiled.

"There's no doubt in my mind."

**A/N: Read and Review! **

**Xx Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a little more for you all. A cute chapter if I do say so myself! **

****I will also have another chapter out on Sunday – with any luck. **

**FWI -This story, beginning with this chapter and here on out, veers from the actual story line and plot of the show**

**I appreciate all the positive feedback. I am just seventeen, so I may not be as experienced and talented as many authors on Fanfiction, but I hope to be one day – I would love more reviews! They literally make my week.**

**Special thanks to lorrswim34 – whose review made my heart soar with pride and happiness!**

**Xx Kate**

For once, the sun streaming through the window was what awoke Lord Grantham. He had spent a long while, the previous night, up late talking to his wife – trying to convince her she had nothing to be worried about in regards to his expectations to the gender of their future child.

It was true; he had always yearned for a son. He often dreamed that he had someone to teach everything he had been taught as a child, someone to continue the legacy, somebody from the fruit of his own loins to call _his boy_.

A young lad running wildly through the house – Cora's dark hair and vibrant blue eyes and Robert's head strong, free spirit – boots muddy, and face chalked full of dirt from the gardens. Cora would scold him and Robert would try to his hide his chuckle and perhaps…his _pride_.

He would pull the young boy onto his lap, "How bout we go hunting," he would say. The boy's face would sparkle with anticipation. He would teach him how to shoot a rifle – the proper way. He would show him the ins and outs of Downton. He would take him by the hand and lead him through the house – he would show _his son_, the heir, how to take over his position.

That was his dream.

_His boy._

Robert tried not to get caught up in the idea, though. He had spent many years after the girls were born wishing that he and Cora would produce a fourth child. He had spent many nights praying, but after eighteen years he had given up on the prospect. Now that God had finally answered, he wasn't going to get his hopes up.

A girl, another little princess, would be just fine.

With God as his witness, he loved Sybil, Edith, and Mary with all the affection he had to offer.

…

He pulled himself from the warmth of the bed, grabbed his dressing gown, and retreated back to his room, where he promptly rang the bell and awaited Bates.

"M'lord, good morning," Bates greeted with a nod.

"Indeed it is," Robert stated, patting him on the shoulder with uncharacteristic enthusiasm.

Bates raised his eyebrows, "I take it you're in a decent mood M'lord," he smiled.

"Oh, yes, better than a good mood, Bates. I'm going to be a father again, I'm in a _brilliant _mood," he said slipping out of his dressing gown.

"I'm glad to hear it sir, certainly glad."

…

Downstairs, Robert joined his daughters Sybil and Edith, at the table. Mary would be home this afternoon.

"Good morning my loves," he said cheerfully, serving himself some grits from the hot plate.

"Good morning," Sybil and Edith replied, with a knowing glance at each other.

"Where's Mama?" Sybil asked, skeptically. Though, they usually didn't have breakfast all together, it had been getting more and more frequent that Lady Grantham would join the girls for morning tea.

"I believe she is still asleep. We had somewhat of a late night last night," he said evenly, taking his place at the head of the table.

Edith and Sybil looked appalled, "Papa, thank you for the unnecessary bit of information, but would you mind not sharing those type of details over breakfast," Edith scoffed at her father.

He just chuckled, "Oh girls, you know quite well that's not what I meant."

He smirked, but honestly the implication didn't bother him in the slightest. Although, normally Edith's remark would have embarrassed him, today, nothing could ruin his pleasant mood.

"Oh, Papa, you're absolutely glowing," Sybil smiled, noticing her father's demeanor. "I personally think it's exceptional that you and mama are having another child. I, for one, cannot wait to be an older sister," she gleamed towards Edith.

"I suppose it's going to be fun having a baby about the house," Edith gave in, "Although, with any luck, we'll all be settled and out on our own – sooner rather than later!"

Robert frowned. It was a bitter sweet moment knowing his girls were almost grown and gone. He suddenly realized how miserable he would have been with an empty nest and how completely eager at the aspect of raising another child.

They had all become contently silent when Cora came strolling through the door.

"Good morning, my darlings," she cooed, bending down to give Robert a sweet, but completely improper, kiss to his mouth. He was shocked at first by the public display of affection in front of his daughters and staff, but smiled into his wife's lips.

Edith and Sybil exchanged another look – one of disgust paired slight admiration for their parents, who were obviously still so in love after nearly three decades of marriage.

"Beautiful morning," she commented, separating from him, and glancing through the window out to the shining emerald lawn.

"Indeed," Robert coughed, pulling out his newspaper.

**A/N: R&R Please xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Mother's Day to all the Mommies out there!**

**It's a beautiful day! Enjoy!**

**XX Kate**

Cora may not have loved Robert back then – back when he was simply a title and she, an heir. They of course had completed each other in _that _way from the very beginning. Yet from the moment they had said 'I do,' Cora and Robert would come to know that they were so much more than just socially matched. _They fit together like puzzle pieces_, she'd come to think. They were paired perfectly – his wit, her charm, his hard and traditional demeanor and her warm, welcoming one, his dashingly handsome English looks and her elegantly beautiful American ones. It was true; they honestly understood one another – not only socially – but emotionally, mentally, romantically, and physically.

And it was also true that she _certainly_ loved Robert Crawley now. Years later, she was, and continued to be head over heels, short of breath in love with this man.

She considered herself a lucky woman.

What was, originally, an arranged marriage that she had been convinced she would grow to regret had turned out to be a relationship with the man of her dreams.

Yes, Cora considered herself to be a lucky woman.

…

Throughout breakfast Cora could hardly contain herself. It could have been the changes that her body was undergoing or perhaps it was just because she was happy, but she could not keep her hands from Robert. Her fingertips lingered on his as she passed the butter, her forearm 'accidentally' nudged him while he was occupied with the newspaper, and finally – becoming impatient – Cora had slipped her hand down to his thigh.

He jerked in surprise but tried to cover it up with a cough to keep from causing any commotion. He looked at Cora in shock, but she wouldn't meet his eyes – she wasn't going to let her fun end that easily. Instead, she kept her gaze on her own paper, yet continued to slide her fingers up and down his leg suggestively.

_What had gotten into his wife? _Of course it wasn't proper for her to be acting in such a way – but really, what could be done about it without bringing attention to the situation?

Robert bit his lip and placed his hand over Cora's, if nothing else, but to stop an unwanted visitor from appearing at breakfast.

Finally, after what seemed like a tortuously long amount of time, Edith and Sybil excused themselves from the table to tend to their own daily happenings.

"Can you give us a moment," Robert asked the butlers who occupied the room. The two men nodded and exited quickly. "_What_ in heaven's name has gotten into you Cora Crawley?" he bellowed as soon as the door was fastened firmly behind them.

Cora didn't hesitate – in fact, she didn't even blink. "I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about."

He smirked reproachfully, "You may cause the death of me, my love," he said.

"I certainly hope not!" – It was mock astonishment. She couldn't hide her smile.

"I wonder what I must have done to deserve such a fortune in my life," Robert asked rhetorically, gazing pensively out the window.

"You're a good man. You deserve good things," Cora said simply, taking his hands in her own.

"You're wrong. I don't deserve you," he countered.

She laughed out loud, "How wrong you are my dear, how wrong you are."

…

Since breakfast, Cora had been waiting to return to her husband's side. Usually, she didn't have an issue with being apart from him – she had duties herself as the countess and she didn't have trouble filling her day. But today, all she seemed to want to do was to spend time with him.

She finally couldn't wait any longer.

"Are you in the mood for a little stroll, my love?" Cora asked gently, hesitating on whether she should have even bothered her husband, who was currently absorbed with a pile of documents on his desk.

He glanced up at the sound of her voice and smiled, "I would love to darling, why don't you just give me a few moments to wrap up and I shall meet you in the entry."

She smiled in return, "Of course."

Cora was just about to go call O'Brien to fetch her jacket and hat when she stopped dead in her tracks by the door to the servant corridors – she had heard her own name being muttered. _Did you hear the news of Lady Grantham?_

She stood still, just on the other side of the wall. She couldn't see any faces but she could fully make out the voices – two males – a butler and…the newspaper boy? Delivery man?

"Yes, I heard the news. But I didn't believe it myself," one man snorted.

"I agree, at first I thought it was just idle gossip…a put-on, you know?" he paused, "I mean, she is most certainly a beautiful woman, but she is old enough to be a grandmother for goodness sakes!"

Cora winced. Robert had, in the meantime, joined her on this little eavesdropping session. He touched her shoulder and she jumped, startled.

"You don't have to listen to this nonsense," he whispered into her ear.

She shook her head, "It's ok, I want to hear it," she promised, turning back to listen.

The conversation between the men continued. "Aren't they quite old to be _active_ in _that_ area," he paused and they both laughed uncomfortably, "I never pegged Lady Grantham as a slut…but…I suppose that makes Lord Grantham a lucky man."

Robert had heard quite enough. Before Cora could stop him, he barged past her and into the entry way.

"Excuse me men!" he thundered furiously.

They both jolted in shock, "M-M'lord, I do apologize," the butler stuttered nervously. The delivery man was frightened into silence.

"W-we were just talking…" the man foolishly continued.

"Yeah, about my wife!" Robert boomed. Cora stood in the doorway, alarmed at the scene unfolding. She was just about to intervene when she witnessed Robert's arm swing back and his fist make contact with the butlers jaw.

She screamed out in surprise as the man stumbled backward from the blow, "Robert!"

Robert just shook out his hand, mumbled an apology, and hustled away quickly.

The two men just stood, frozen in place, the butler's lip was bleeding as he rubbed his jaw in pain.

"I am so sorry about my husband's behavior," Cora fussed, "Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No, no thank you m 'lady, I'm the one who should apologize. I deserved that. I shall put in my resignation at once," he mumbled, clearly horridly embarrassed.

"That's probably for the best," Cora sighed and hurried away to find her husband.

…

Robert was not a violent man. In fact, the only harm he'd ever caused to anyone was when he was on the front fighting in the war – and then, it was completely necessary. He was ashamed at what he had just done; especially in front of a lady none other than his wife. He should have controlled his anger. A stern talking to would have sufficed for punishment enough.

Just then, Lady Grantham came through the door, joining him in his bedroom. She didn't knock. She stood without saying a word. She didn't have to – her face said it all. She was disappointed.

"Robert," she finally said, taking a seat on his bed next to him.

He looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry Cora that should never have happened. I lost my temper and for that, my pride did not go unpunished – I just simply can't listen to someone say such awful things about you" –

He was suddenly interrupted by Cora's mouth connecting with his own. It was passionate and full of love. She pushed him easily back on the bed, perching herself on top of his chest as she continued to kiss him. "You're always there for me, aren't you?" she whispered between kisses. It wasn't really a question – more of a statement. Cora knew the answer.

He smiled into her mouth. "Always Cora," he assured.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Quick middle of the week update. If I get 9 more reviews I will post a long chapter on Sunday.**

**Love you all!**

**xx Kate**

Her velvety skin, her dark hair cascading down her back in curls, her piercing cerulean eyes – it all mesmerized Robert. He moved rhythmically with her, caught up in her scent, her voice, her touch.

It felt so wrong to be wasting the day cooped up in Cora's bedroom, entangled in each other's arms, yet it felt so right.

Her kiss drove him mad; her smooth fingers grazing his spine caused him to writhe in pleasure.

Was it right to be taking advantage of his expecting wife? Well, it had been her idea. She had pursued _him_ – In the middle of the day no less! Robert laughed at the thought.

Cora raised her head from the crook of his neck, "What's so amusing Robert?" she asked with a smile.

"What's amusing is that my wife is a _very_ naughty woman," he whispered seductively. She smirked.

"Well then," she paused and bit her lip, "I guess you'll have to punish me."

Robert moaned with a smile, "I guess I will then."

…

Meanwhile, Lady Mary had arrived home and was being escorted inside by Carson.

"Thank you Carson," she cooed, "I've miss you, you know."

He smiled bashfully, "Why thank you m'lady, it was certainly not the same without you."

Mary smiled pleasantly, removing her hat. Carson had turned to leave. "Wait," Mary called, "Where are my parents? I thought they would be here to greet me."

"I'm not sure m'lady, haven't seen them since this morning. I will ask O'Brien to find them and have them sent to you as soon as possible," Carson assured.

Lady Mary thanked him.

…

O'Brien had looked in the library, the dining room, the sitting room, and even out on the lawn for her ladyship but she was nowhere to be found. Finally she came to the assumption that perhaps she had gone for a rest, so she made her way up the staircase.

Pausing outside her ladyship's bedroom, she heard some mumbled words and noises exchanged on the other side of the door. Her ladyship and his lordship. _What were they doing upstairs mid-day?_

She hesitated, but knocked anyway and the voices seized.

"M'lady are you awake? Lady Mary has arrived home and is waiting for you," she called.

There was a brief moment of silence and then the door flew open. Cora was standing in her nightgown, her hair undone and disheveled. Despite her untidy appearance, she smiled.

"Yes O'Brien, will you help me get dressed," she asked sweetly.

"Of course m'lady," O'Brien answered awkwardly. Hadn't she already gotten her ladyship dressed this morning?

Robert had returned to his room and had called Bates – soon they were both ready to return downstairs and welcome their daughter.

Mary had been waiting in the entry for nearly thirty minutes before her parents finally made an appearance.

Robert and Cora joined and descended the stairs, hand in hand. They had huge grins plastered on their faces that it was not lost by Mary.

"Welcome home my darling!" Cora called excitedly.

Mary smiled, "Thank you mama, and congratulations are in order for you and papa."

Cora beamed, "yes, thank you. We are so thrilled." She smirked at Robert as if they shared a secret.

Mary faltered; she had noticed the looks and wondered what was going on. "So, what were you two doing upstairs at this hour in the day?" she asked.

Cora reddened immediately, "having a conversation."

"Making love," Robert answered simultaneously.

"Robert!" Cora screeched in horror.

Mary's face had gone pale and her mouth was agape.

"I was just being honest…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : I didn't get my nine reviews, so it's just a regular length chapter. It was sooo extremely close though – I think I needed two more! That's okay…maybe next time. **

**Thank you to those who did review. I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Xx Kate**

It was lovely knowing she was finally with child, but Lady Grantham had forgotten how horrid it was to be ill because of it. She had felt it come on strong just before dinner had been served and had excused herself promptly from the table – no need to upset the guests. She was now hunched in bed, retching her insides out into a basin held by Ms. O'Brien.

"I'm so very sorry," she wept after wiping her mouth with a handkerchief.

"Oh, it's no bother, m'lady, it's not as if it is up to you," she smiled kindly and wiped her ladyships perspiring brow.

Cora collapsed back against the pillows, "Thank you O'Brien…this is just awful," she frowned.

"Do you need anything else m'lady?" she asked.

"No thank you, I think I shall be fine now. I will call you back if another surge of illness comes," she assured, pulling the sheet up to her chest.

"Very well," O'Brien said dismissing herself from the room.

Moments later Robert entered.

"What are you doing here Robert? Dinner can't be over yet," Cora fussed.

"I couldn't stop fretting over you Cora," he admitted, sitting down beside his pale wife. "I don't like that you are suffering," he frowned, smoothing back her hair lovingly.

Cora smiled, "I love you for worrying about me, but I'm fine, you should go back down and enjoy the party."

"I can't enjoy it when you aren't there," he spoke softly.

"Oh Robert, that is a tall tale if I have ever heard one."

Robert looked offended, "Look Cora, I'm being honest. I was downstairs and _my own _stomach was twisting with sympathy pain for you…darling, I want to be here this time," he paused and took her hand in his, "when we were young, I was busy settling into my role as Earl and I know I wasn't there as much for you and the girls as I should have been. I want this time to be different – I want to be there when you are blissfully happy, I want to be there when you're in pain, I want to be there at each step experiencing what you experience – even when you skip dinner on account of being ill…I want to hold your hair and sit by your side," he paused again and there were tears in Cora's eyes, "Will you let me do that, Cora?"

She shook her head in disbelief, "yes," she choked out. Robert leaned down and gently embraced his wife, kissing the side of her head, caressing her cheek and giving her all the love he could possibly muster.

"I'm so glad were having another baby Robert. I don't care how many people tell me I'm too old, I don't care if the whole village is flooded with gossip, I don't even mind if I'm so irrelevant that not a soul speaks of it at all! All that matter is you, me, and our family…that's all…" she whispered.

"I couldn't agree more," he whispered back.

Even in his dinner attire, Robert climbed into the bed beside his wife and held her in his arms. He placed his palm over the now visible swell in her abdomen. The heat from his hand radiated through the fabric in Cora's nightgown and it was in that moment that Cora felt the safest she had ever felt. She had her husband by her side and her child growing inside of her and it was the happiest she had been in a long time.

She placed her hand over his, "Will you still love me when I'm a huge cow?" she asked.

Robert couldn't help but laugh, "You will never be a huge cow, Cora," he assured, kissing her temple.

"Oh, but I will," she said, turning into him. "In no time at all I will be waddling around the house like humpty dumpty," she smiled.

He chuckled again, "Don't be silly…it's more like a bloated goose."

She slapped him affectionately but laughed, "How dare you!"

"Only kidding, only kidding my love – to be perfectly honest, no matter what you look like I'm always going to be extremely attracted to you," he purred.

She smirked, "You are so full of it…but I appreciate you saying it," she said, perching herself on his chest.

There was a moment between them that described everything and then they kissed – long, deep, and lovingly.

…

Downstairs, desert was being served.

"I wonder where cousin Cora and Robert have gone off to, I thought they would be back," Matthew asked curiously.

"No doubt they are in their bedroom," Mary mused, sipping her wine, "It seems that's where they have been recently."

"I wonder what they are doing," Edith wondered aloud.

"Some things are better left unsaid Edith," Mary countered, rolling her eyes.

"I do hope mama is alright," Sybil piped up, ignoring the whole debacle between her sisters.

"Yes, quite right," Matthew agreed.

"Well should we finish without them?" Edith asked.

"We might as well, no telling if they shall even return…" Mary shuddered.

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Middle of the week update! Again, if I get to 40 reviews (7 more reviews), I will post an extra-long chapter on Sunday. If not, ya'll will just have to be patient!**

**I apologize if more pregnancy related things in this chapter are not accurate.**

**Also, the garden party story line is a bit different than it is in the series. **

**Enjoy!**

**Xxx kate**

It was a morning filled with preparations for the upcoming festivities. The day of the garden party had finally arrived. Cora, being the lady of the house, assumed most of the planning duties, along with Mrs. Hughes, and was up and ready along with the servants assuring that everything was correctly coordinated and arranged. It was currently almost noon and she had been up since six in the morning.

Cora was busy addressing the servants on their duties when Robert appeared. "Cora, why aren't you dressed? The guests will be here in less than an hour!" Robert nagged, rushing past in a hurried frenzy.

"Oh! Is it that time already?" Cora uttered tiresomely, wiping her brow, excusing herself, and rushing up the stairs.

She had O'Brien quickly change her dress into a more appropriate one – a nicely fitted cream dress with ruffles decorating the collar.

"Please tighten the corset as much as possible," she told O'Brien, "I'm starting to show and I don't want it to be noticeable."

Cora hardly wanted to be the talk of the event. She would rather it be focused on her daughters, her husband, or anyone besides herself for that matter.

O'Brien didn't ask questions and did as she was told.

…

The guests started to arrive and Cora felt a rush of adrenalin she got whenever she hosted any event. Sometimes she felt her life was rather boring, being the wife of a dignified Earl, but it was times like these where she felt important – like she was doing something useful with her time.

Cora greeted her guests with a distinguished grace and poise, and Robert admired her from across the lawn. She had such an air about her – her soft spoken and genuinely kind demeanor. Robert so respected his wife, she was so beautiful in so many more ways than just her looks.

She caught his eye from across the way and smiled. He shook his head and smirked, communicating with her that he couldn't be more proud. He then made his way to her, "well done," he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you Robert," she responded, composing herself in an appropriate way. His wife may be American, but she certainly knew how to act like a proper English woman.

He nodded to her and made his way back to the party. Her focus was well-regarded by him and although he felt an extreme urge to whisk her away and do things to her that shouldn't be mentioned, he would just have to wait until after the party because Cora was fixated on being the perfect hostess.

The music was humming in the background, the flowers were in full bloom, the white linens were glistening in the afternoon sun – it was perfect in Cora's opinion…until –

"My lords, ladies and gentlemen. Can I ask for silence?" Robert bellowed suddenly. Everyone one stopped and stared at Robert. He looked as if he wasn't going to continue. Cora recognized the look on his face and she became very worried of the bad news he was about to share, "Because I very much regret to announce that we are at war with Germany," he finally finished.

There was an abrupt, eerie silence that emerged. Robert and Cora shared a look of shock and horror. Cora felt herself grow clammy and hot. She couldn't breath – the corset was so tight, and the dress was too heavy, and the whole world was closing in…

Robert then watched as Cora's face grew a ghastly pale white and she collapsed to the ground.

That is when the silence was interrupted. There were screeches and gasps and cries as the party observed Lady Grantham buckle and bow into a heap on the lawn.

Robert was right by her side in no more than a few seconds. He reached for her hand; "Someone call the doctor!" he ordered.

O'Brien was there hardly a few moments later, "Loosen her corset," she commanded. Robert hesitated a moment but then obeyed, turning his wife on his side and clawing at the ribbon with all his might.

Lady Grantham let out a breath as the corset was loosened and her eyelids fluttered open, but it was then that Robert noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Red.

Crimson blood stained Cora's dress.

His heart beat sped up and he could hardly catch his breath. _What was wrong?_

"Robert…" Cora whimpered, "Something's not right."

**A/N: What's wrong with Cora? Is the baby okay? Review to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I know I promised a long chapter and boy do you guys deserve it. But I was writing it and I only got through like 750 words and then realized that it was a perfect place to stop…so I hope you guys aren't mad, but I uploaded this chapter and then tomorrow I will upload another and then on Monday I will upload another…so it's basically like the really long chapter I promised, but just kind of broken up. **

**ENJOY!**

**Xx Kate**

Cora could remember very little from that day at the garden party. She couldn't recall the pain, or the blood, or what even exactly had occurred. All she could recollect was the fear.

She remembered the terror she had felt as Robert carried her up the stairs to her bed. She remembered crying out of pain – the aching and dread in her stomach – and whispering her apologies to Robert repeatedly. He had tried to be strong but she could tell he was breaking too. The thought of losing their baby was too much to bear.

"It was the stress," the doctor had informed, "It was the heat, and the corset, and the strain – a combination of many factors." His voice sounded distant and far away to Cora – detached and sad.

She just wanted to know one thing. "Is my baby still alive?" It took all she had to udder that phrase. Robert had squeezed her hand but she had hardly felt it. She felt like she was looking down and watching the whole scene unfold from above – she wasn't even attached to her body anymore.

The doctor had hesitated but his faint smile was visible, "the baby does seem to have a heart beat…faint, but steady."

Robert had sighed in relief, "That's great news, doctor. Did you hear that Cora?" he had asked, resting his hand on her cheek.

But Cora had not returned to her body. It was a relief that their baby was still alive – but she still couldn't get past the fact that she had almost killed him. It was her own fault and she wouldn't have ever forgiven herself if she would have caused his death.

She had pasted on a smile but Robert had seen right through the façade. He saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Doctor, will you please excuse us," he had whispered. Cora was still in her trance, her hand afraid to come near her stomach – she placed them by her sides, her eyes avoiding any contact with Robert.

"Cora," he urged gently, "look at me."

He sounded defeated and dejected and Cora wanted nothing but to collapse into his arms and breathe a sigh of relief – but she couldn't let herself feel that joy. She had wandered into a place of grief and emptiness and she couldn't let herself leave without feeling accurately punished for the damage she had almost caused.

"Cora, it's okay now. Did you hear the doctor?" A smile tugged at his lips but worry stung his eyes.

She finally looked over at him, her eyes were empty and dark – a Cora he hardly recognized.

"It's not okay," she whispered, her voice hollow and harsh.

"Yes it is… you aren't hurt and neither is the baby," he quivered.

She turned back to look at the ceiling. "I almost murdered our child, Robert. How is that okay?"

Each word was like a dagger into his heart. His Cora blamed herself. Now he understood. Tears stung at his eyes, "No, no, no, my darling Cora, this is hardly your fault," he soothed, pulling her into his arms.

She was sobbing now, "But it was! I should have been more careful!"

"You didn't know, you didn't know," he repeated into her ear.

Robert felt like he was holding his wife together as she was ripping at the seams. He had never seen her this way – she had always been the one to hold things together when he wanted so desperately to cry or scream or rage. It was Cora who constantly looked after him, he realized, and now it was time he do the same for her.

That day and all through the next he never left her side, holding her close and soothing her through her waves of guilt, sorrow, and anger. Mary, Edith, Sybil, and O'Brien filtered in and out periodically – obviously quite worried about their mother – but Robert stayed constant. There was no way he would leave her not even if –

"My lord," came Carson's voice through the door.

"Yes, come in," he summoned, detaching himself from a sleeping Cora and raising himself from the bed.

"You have a telegram, I would have waited, but I gather it's rather urgent," he said, handing a taupe piece of cardstock towards him. It looked reasonably official.

**Lord Granthem, **it read.

**Your service is requested in our battle with Germany…**

He didn't have to read anymore. His heart had already been ripped from his chest. He looked back at his slumbering wife and collapsed onto the sofa, shedding a small tear for the insecurity of their future.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As promised. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Xx Kate**

He didn't plan on telling her, not yet anyway. She was fragile and he didn't know if she would be able to handle the news. Things had gone from blissfully happy to uncertain and disastrous in a matter of days and Robert had no idea how to turn things around.

He needed time to think. He needed a few moments to himself to just gather his thoughts. He would take a few hours, he decided. Cora was asleep anyhow and he would make sure to be back before she even knew he has left.

But Cora felt his absence even in her slumber. She rolled over to wrap herself in his warmth only to find nothing there. Her eyes immediately fluttered open in confusion. She sighed when her suspicions had been confirmed. Her husband was no longer by her side. She slid out of bed for the first time in more than a day and glided over towards the mirror. She observed the dark circles under her eyes and the hollowness in her cheeks. She looked oddly unlike herself and it frightened her.

Pulling her dressing gown taught over her abdomen she observed the growing swell and smiled – a real smile – for the first time in a while. _I must pull myself together_, she thought. _For myself, my husband, and my family._

A piece of telegram paper on the vanity caught her eye. It was folded and tucked under a jewelry box, but she saw it none the less. Pulling it free, she unfolded it and began to read.

…

Meanwhile the Dowager Countess had arrived to check in on her daughter in law. It wasn't something she usually did. She was a proper British woman and they did not show their emotions. But the Countess was genuinely worried for Cora and her future grandchild and couldn't simply stay at home and force herself to assume that everything was alright, when she could sense that it wasn't …

And she'd be right. Upon entering the house, Cora was rushing down the stairs – her eyes stained with tears and still dressed in her sleeping gown no less!

"Cora! Whatever is the matter?" she called, obviously shocked at the appearance of Lady Grantham.

Cora stopped in her tracks and huffed in exasperation, "Goodness, this is the last thing I need," she mumbled, collapsing to the stairs and cradling her head in her hands. The sight of her mother in law was the last thing she needed, and it sent her over the edge. She was still holding the letter and Violet took the opportunity to make her way to Cora and pluck the paper from her shivering hands.

"Good god Cora, what in the name of heavens is wrong with you?" she asked, her voice a mix of worry and unapproval.

She just shook her head and gestured to the letter. It took only a second for Violet to read and understand. She sat, rather uncharacteristically, next to Cora on the steps.

"Oh my darling," she cooed, and put a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered.

"Well my dear, you have done it before; you can do it again," Violet assured confidently.

"It's not the same, and you know it. I can't do this without him this time, Violet," she said, utterly defeated.

"You can Cora, and you will," the countess said – but her mind was racing. She had to fix this. She would find a way to fix this – Robert could not and would not serve in the war. He had fulfilled his duty to England long ago and his family needed him now more than ever, there had to be a way to get him out of his obligation.

"Come on, I'll call O'Brien, let's go get you cleaned up," Violet fussed, helping her to her feet.

Violet may not have been a fan of Cora in the beginning. She was American, she was opinionated, and she could not for the life of her seem to produce on heir – she was not what she had envisioned for her only son. But over the years she had grown on her. She was a kind enough woman who looked after her baby and had raised three beautiful daughters. She may not be blood related but Violet regarded her as part of the family now and she didn't like to see her family hurting.

She would make this right.

She would make sure that Robert was there for the pregnancy and the birth and everything in the future. At this point, Violet didn't even care the gender of the child – so long as it was healthy and her son and _her daughter_ were happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is an extremely short chapter only because I literally have no time to write. This coming week is the week before finals and I will be studying at every opportunity of free time I get. I will be resuming normal updates after the 14th of June (when I get out of school). Please excuse the hiatus, but I have to really focus on my school work.**

Love you all!

Xx Kate

"What is it Papa?" asked Sybil hesitantly.

Robert had gathered his daughters and his wife in the library and was planning on telling them the news of the drafting. Cora, who already knew, was beginning tearing up. She tried to hide it but it was near impossible to bottle up her sentiments when she was already feeling naturally emotional.

Robert was just gathering his courage when there came a knock at the door.

"Yes?" He called; clearly irritated that he had been interrupted.

Carson appeared at the door, "The Dowager Countess, my Lord," he presented.

Violet then appeared, "Cease whatever it is that you were about to say, my boy, because it's no longer necessary," she said plainly, waving her hand in dismissal. Her entrances were always somewhat dramatic.

Cora withdrew a breath.

"What do you mean Mama?" Robert asked, clearly confused.

"You won't be going to war, of course," she replied directly.

"W-wha- but how?"

"Never mind how, the fact is your wife is having a baby and you won't do her any good miles away at the front!"

"You were going to war, Papa?" Mary asked. Edith and Sybil were stunned to silence.

Cora stood abruptly and everyone watched as she made her way to the Countess and encompassed her in a lengthy embrace. Violet reeled in shock but Cora's bright blue eyes shining with tears, her relieved smile, and the way she trembled in her arms, made the Countess soften, and so she embraced in return.

"Thank you so much, Violet," she cried into her shoulder.

"Oh my dear, you are very welcome," she replied, a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Papa I am so glad you won't be going," Edith gasped, running towards her father. The three girls enveloped him, grinning and weeping with happiness.

They separated and it was Cora's turn. Time seemed to stand still as they looked at each other from across the room. Cora smiled lovingly and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck; he twirled her around with joy.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's a longer chapter! I was sick of studying for finals and so I decided to write! I have to say, I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I hope you will too! Please review. **

**Now back to studying….**

**Kate xx**

Robert felt like he was on top of the world.

He would no longer be attending the war…now, in any normal circumstance that would bother him; he would feel useless and embarrassed, but because he was needed at home at the moment, it came as a complete relief. He would get to see Cora grow large with his child and be present when he or she came into the world – he couldn't be happier.

He was so happy in fact that on a whim he had gone out to the gardens and had trimmed some flowers for her. Taking a second look at the bouquet, he sighed. It wasn't the prettiest thing he had ever made, but it was the thought that mattered, right?

A smile was plastered permanently on his face as he made his way up to the stairs to present his gift to Cora. Before he could reach the top, O'Brien appeared.

"Hello, O'Brien," he said pleasantly, attempting to side step her.

"M'Lord," she bowed, "those are some beautiful roses."

"Thank you, there for her ladyship; do you happen to know where she is at the moment?"

She pursed her lips as if she was either hiding something or she was having a hard time recalling where his wife was, "Well m'lord," she hesitated.

"Where is she?" He repeated, growing impatient.

"Her ladyship is in the attic," she replied, with a slight glare.

Robert cocked is head in confusion, "Whatever is Cora doing in the attic?" he asked, more to himself than to his wife's maid.

"Well," O'Brien began.

"Never mind O'Brien, thank you for your help," he replied shortly and shuffled off down the hall.

The attic was rarely used and if Robert was being completely honest, it was probably the only part of the house that he had no interest of ever seeing the inside of. To his knowledge, no one but the servants had even set foot in the room. He was confused what his wife would even be doing up there.

He slowly climbed the stairs, suddenly nervous about what he would find behind the door. Giving the wood two swift knocks, he pushed it open.

It took his eyes a few minutes to adjust to the dim lighting. The attic didn't have electricity so the only light was coming from a candle in the middle of the room. His wife sat, legs tucked under her, sorting through a pile of clothing.

She turned swiftly when he came through the door.

"Robert! You frightened me, what are you doing up here?" she asked, her hand flying up to clutch chest.

Robert furrowed his eyebrows, "The better question is what are you doing up here?" he asked. Stepping closer to her, he realized her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were red rimmed from crying.

She just shook her head in reply and looked down to the article of clothing she was grasping.

"Cora, what is the matter?"

She looked up into his eyes and then they trailed down to the bouquet he was holding, "You brought flowers," she smiled.

He nodded, "You aren't answering my questions Cora, what are you doing up here and why are you upset?"

She sighed, "I was simply sorting through the girls' old baby clothes and I got sentimental, it really is nothing to fret over, Robert."

He looked down at the article of clothing in her hands, identifying it now as a small lace dress.

He bent down onto his haunches, "You must think it's a girl," he exhaled.

Her eyes shot up to meet his, "What makes you think that?"

"Why else would you be going through the girl's clothes?" he asked, taking the dress into his hands.

She smirked and then giggled slightly, "Oh Robert, that's not it at all, I can assure you I have no idea if it's a boy or a girl," she said resting her hand on her growing stomach, "No, It's something else entirely," she sighed, looking down.

He looked slightly relieved but still worried, "What is it then, my love?"

"It will sound silly."

"Tell me, I won't judge, I promise," he smiled, placing his hand on the back of her head.

She took a deep breath, "I'm worried I have forgotten how to be a mother," she whispered.

"What are you talking about Cora? You're a brilliant mother, anyone would attest to that!"

She ignored him, "I mean, it's been so long since I've cared for an infant, not to mention raised a child, what if I get it all wrong?"

"Impossible," Robert replied quickly, "that simply won't happen," he assured her, "And anyway, that's what the nurses are for."

"That's just it though Robert, I want to do this by myself this time. I don't want an infant's nurse or a wet nurse, I want to do everything. This is our second chance Robert; I don't want to ruin it."

"I see…"

There was silence in the room, the candle flickered, and Cora searched Robert's eyes for any sort of answer.

"Well then, of course were in this together my darling," he smiled.

"Really?" Cora was shocked. She would have expected Robert to fully protest her decision. They were upper class and raising one's child without help simply wasn't done, especially when they were as old as they were.

"Yes Cora, why do you seem so shocked? Anything you want, I swear I will do everything in the world to make sure it will happen, do you understand?"

Robert's face was serious and somber, but Cora knew her husband and when he said things like this, he meant it.

She replied to him with a kiss – Just a simple, meaningful peck on the lips. "I love you Robert Crawley."

"And I love you Cora," he replied.

"I know how hard that is for you to say," she smirked.

"It may be, but not to you Cora, I could say it all day and every day to you," he smiled in return.

This rewarded him with another kiss – this kiss was slow and deliberate – her lips lingered on his for more than a few moments.

Robert moaned and pulled Cora into his lap, holding the base of her head with one hand and the side of her cheek with the other.

Cora leaned ever so slightly into him, lowering herself on top of his so that he was lying on the hard wooden floor with her perched on his chest.

They continued kissing as Robert attempted and failed to undo the back of her dress.

"Damn it," he cursed into her mouth, as his fingers frustratingly fumbled with the ribbon. "Why do they have to make these things so difficult," he groaned.

Cora giggled, "Because they aren't made with this sort of thing in mind."

"Well why not," he said, "is this not acceptable? Is it unheard of for a lady and lord to be fooling around in their attic?" he asked sarcastically. He grinned like a foolish school boy and met Cora's lips with a ferocity that wasn't there before. Things were getting more and more heated. Robert moved so that now he was on top of Cora, pushing her lengthy skirt aggressively towards her waist.

"Robert," Cora said between kisses, "Are we really going to do this here?"

Robert sat up abruptly, "You're right, we got carried away, and it's simply too unconventional…and uncustomary, very ungentlemanly and -"

Cora frowned and bit her lip, "and appealing," she finished.

"What?"

"I find it quite alluring," she smirked, "I've never felt so aroused."

"Cora, are you playing with me?"

Cora paused, bringing herself to his lips, "If you'll let me…"

**A/N: Review with your thoughts! Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Jump in time. The moment you've all been waiting for. **

**Review and enjoy!**

**Kate xx**

3 months later

When Cora woke, she found herself in the embrace of her sleeping husband. His arm was slung over her waist, his hand resting on her stomach. Their legs were intertwined and their bodies melted into one. Cora sighed and snuggled deeper into his warmth. She turned so that she was facing him and smiled at his gentle expression. He looked so peaceful and without worry. She wished there was some way that she could take away his burden when he was awake. Sometimes it seemed he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Cora pressed her body up to his and wrapped her arms around to his back, tucking her face into his chest. Robert stirred and opened his eyes, "Good morning, my love," he said groggily, as his eyes adjusted to the light.

Cora tipped her head up to meet his gaze, "I didn't mean to wake you," she replied.

He shook his head, "I'm glad you did, this is the perfect way to be woken," he smiled, kissing the top of her head, "How's our little one is doing this morning?" he asked.

"Active, very active," she smiled, "He woke me up with his kicking this morning – feel," she said, placing his hand over the small mound.

Cora's stomach pulsed under his hand, "I don't remember any of our girls being this lively," he mused.

"Must mean it's a boy," Cora smiled, covering his hand with her own.

Robert glowered amusingly, "Cora, don't say things you can't verify."

"We'll know soon enough, won't we?"

…

Luncheon was right on time. Cousin Isobel and Cousin Matthew had stopped by to visit. Mary was convinced it would be an uncomfortable encounter. Since the news of her mother's pregnancy, Matthew had made himself scarce. When they had met for tea and such, the subject was never brought up.

It was if they were on an edge of a cliff, waiting for someone to either push them off or pull them away. Everything was on halt until it was figured whether the child was a boy or girl.

"You're looking well, Cousin Cora," Matthew smiled at the glowing woman.

"Isn't she?" Robert cooed, smiling admiringly at his wife.

Cora blushed.

Mary rolled her eyes – An uncomfortable encounter indeed.

"Certainly, there's nothing more beautiful than a woman with child," Isobel clucked awkwardly, "How far gone are you?"

Cora smiled warmly, "Approximately seven months."

"You're mistaken, surely," Isobel commented, "You look so petite! Why, when I was pregnant with Matthew, I was as large as Downton!" She chuckled at the reference.

"Mother," Matthew chided, "Can we not have this discussion."

Sometimes Isobel didn't know what the proper English way was. And she certainly didn't know when her son was clearly feeling sore about a situation.

"Oh Matthew, just making small talk," she assured, waving him off with a simple hand gesture.

Matthew and Mary exchanged a glance of understanding.

"So Matthew," Edith said, changing the subject, "Are you off to the front in the near future?"

Matthew hesitantly set down the spoon he'd been grasping, "Yes I am, I leave in three days for that matter," he replied.

Mary's mouth dropped open. _How could he not have informed her?_

"Three days! My boy, that's quite soon indeed," Robert gasped.

"Oh Matthew, dear, are you anxious?" Cora frowned, clenching her napkin as she glanced towards Mary who was still in udder shock.

"Not anxious, mostly eager… and willing," he replied boldly.

It was silent for a few moments; nobody really knew the appropriate thing to say.

Mary sniffed slightly and everyone's gaze shifted towards her. It was obvious that tears were welling in her eyes. She looked down, embarrassed, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly, her gaze still fixated at her lap.

She looked up when he didn't answer, "Why?" she repeated louder.

"Mary" – he began.

"No," she interrupted, "Never mind," she sniveled, getting up from the table in a hurry.

"Oh Mary," Cora breathed, pushing herself up from the table with her hand on her back for support.

Robert caught Cora's hand as she tried to pass, "I'll be back," she assured him, slipping her fingers from his grasp and swaying swiftly after her daughter.

Robert sighed – stress wasn't good for Cora in her condition. He didn't want anything happening like what happened at the garden party.

"Papa, are you sure this is a situation that's best for mama to handle? Maybe you should go up and talk to Mary instead," Sybil suggested, worried for her mother as well.

Before Robert could reply, Matthew stood up, "I think it would be best if I talked to her," he said.

"Good lad," Robert nodded.

Matthew rushed up the stairs to Mary's room. Before he could even reach the end of the hallway, he ran into Cora, who was facing away from him, standing just a few feet from Mary's bedroom door.

He raced up to her, "How is she?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder and stepping in front of her to face her.

Cora was standing, just staring at the floor. She didn't meet his gaze, "I don't know, Matthew," she said, as if she was in a trance.

Matthew was confused, "Well, would you like me to go to talk to her?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

"Alright, I will," he said gently, still confused by Cora's behavior.

He turned to go, but Cora caught his arm.

He turned, "Yes?" he asked.

"I was wondering if before you went in… you could return downstairs and let Lord Grantham know that I have gone into labor," she said evenly, her hand coming to rest on her stomach.

Matthew gaped, "Cora, you can't be serious, are you certain?"

"Fairly certain," she chuckled nervously, clutching at her stomach.

"It can't be" –

Matthew was interrupted as Cora suddenly doubled over in pain, "Matthew," she gasped, "Please, go fetch Lord Grantham."

"Right away!" he assured, rushing right back down the stairs.

…

Everyone gaped astonishingly as Matthew came, stumbling, quite ungracefully back into the room.

"What in heaven's name!" Robert barked, standing up immediately.

"Robert, Cora has gone into labor, you must go to her straight away," Matthew spewed.

With that, everyone was standing.

It took only one moment for Robert to comprehend and grasp what Matthew had said before he instantly rushed out of the room.

**A/N: Oopsie, was that a cliff hanger? Well, review and you will get the rest before Sunday.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I've had this written since Thursday – wasn't exactly sure I liked it, but then I read it over and it grew on me… Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! They brightened my week!**

**Kate xx**

Robert found his wife slumped against a wall, clutching her stomach, Mary at her side.

"Papa!" Mary called, thankful for the relief.

"Cora! What happened?" he shouted, rushing to her.

It was obvious Cora was in pain, but from the look on her face, you wouldn't know it, "Robert," she smiled, "I think it's time."

He pulled her into his arms, "But, it's too early," he fussed, trailing off in fear of worrying Cora, "Come on, let's get you into bed – Doctor Clarkson is on his way."

He helped Cora to her feet and back down the hallway, "Robert, everything is going to be fine," she soothed. Cora could tell her husband was distressed.

Robert tried to hold it together, but Cora could see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Robert dear, I'm fine and our baby is going to be healthy, I promise," she soothed again, taking his face in her hands and wiping the tears with her thumbs.

Robert nodded and cleared his throat. He would be strong for his wife.

"Stay with me until it really starts, don't leave," she asked Robert as he helped her into bed.

"I'm not going anywhere Cora," he assured, smoothing back her hair from her damp forehead.

…

The rest of the family gathered in the sitting room, intense with anticipation.

Matthew sat farthest in the corner, head in his hands. He was feeling guilty – ever so guilty. He had wished so many times for him and Mary not to have to be in this situation. He had prayed that something would come about – The baby would be a girl, Mary would choose him despite the baby, the baby had never happened…

He cursed aloud. This was his own fault, his own doing. He had been selfish in his thinking. Perhaps he had never said it out loud, or maybe he had never even directly thought it – but somewhere deep inside he supposed he had hoped that something would happen that would compromise this whole heir debacle. And now something _was_ happening…

Cora was giving birth two months early and he couldn't help but blame himself. If anything happened to her or the baby, he would never forgive himself. He had wished this upon her.

Suddenly Matthew felt a warm hand settle on shoulder. He looked up to find Mary gazing down at him hopelessly.

"I am so sorry," he whispered, taking her hand.

"For what?" Mary asked, even though she knew.

"For everything – for enlisting without telling you, for avoiding you for the past few months, for your mama…"

Mary paused at the last one, "What's happening with my mama isn't your fault."

He looked up at her, "But it is."

"Hardly," she spoke softly, but sternly, "no one could have neither predicted nor prevented this; it is just what it is."

Matthew sighed and ran his hand over his face in remorse.

"It's in God's hands now," Mary spoke softly, squeezing Matthew's hand, "And my parents are good people and He knows that." Mary's voice was confident but on the inside she was unsure… could her sibling truly survive in the world this soon?

Just then, Robert entered the room. He looked nervous and tense and his hands were gripped together in efforts to keep them from shaking.

"How is she?" Isobel spoke up.

He looked towards the window, "It's always darkest before the dawn," he answered cryptically.

_silence_

"Has she begun with Doctor Clarkson?" Edith asked.

"Yes, it's moving along quite quickly I assume," he replied, pouring himself a drink.

_silence_

"Is she going to be alright?" Sybil asked worriedly.

He sighed, "Only time will tell, my dear."

"Robert Crawley, the man of answers," came a booming voice from the doorway. It was the Dowager Countess.

"Mother," said Robert, strangely relieved to see her.

"How are you, my boy?" she asked, taking his hands and patting them fondly.

He looked around at all the faces in the room, etched with worry and concern. These were the people that he loved. This was his family. Robert Crawley was a lucky man who should be confident in his fortunes, not a man who doubted and dwelled on the worst.

"I'm uneasy mama. Cora is my life, and I couldn't do without her," he answered honestly, loud enough for the room to hear.

"I know Robert, she's done you well. But what happens is what's meant to be, and you have to accept it with bravery and dignity," she spoke sternly.

"If I lost Cora, I'm afraid I would not be able to."

Violet sighed and clucked, "Well, neither would I."

Robert smiled weakly as did everyone in the room.

"She's a special woman, Robert," she continued, "A very special woman, indeed, and she and my grandchild will come away in perfect health, I'm sure of it. That woman is determined to give you a son, Robert, and she'll be damned if she lets anything get in the way."

"In fact, that's the very thing I'm worried about. I'm afraid she's willing to give anything in order for me to have a son, even her own life…" Robert said, beginning to choke up.

"Oh papa," Sybil piped in, "Mama is strong and _stubborn_, she's not going to give up easily."

Everyone smiled at that. Cora was certainly determined at times.

"You said it yourself Robert, it's always darkest before the dawn," Matthew spoke up, hoping to give his father figure a little bit of hope.

And then suddenly, there was a cry – the cry of an infant – and everyone looked towards the door.

"And there's dawn," Matthew smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Now we found out the gender! Weeee! Sorry this took me so long to finally write. I've been a combination of lazy and busy this last week. **

**I blubbered and teared up a bit writing this last chapter. Yes, this is the last chapter of this fic. But if you guys want, I can write an epilogue! Let me know if that's something you would want to read. **

**This chapter is dedicated to D! (GranthamGal) Thanks for the chats and inspiration! **

**Love you all! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Xx Kate**

He took the stairs two at a time. His heart was beating as rapidly as a hummingbird. His palms sweaty and his brow dripped in perspiration. Robert didn't know if he had ever been this nervous, excited, and panicked all at the same time before.

He flung the door open without a second of hesitation or a knock. As soon as he stepped through the threshold O'Brien was there blocking his way.

"M'Lord, we aren't ready for you yet," she said, unmoving.

He ignored her, "Excuse me," he murmured, looking past her and gently pushing her aside. O'Brien knew she should stop him but she somehow didn't have the heart. Instead, she let herself out of the room to give them some privacy. O'Brien would go tell everyone the news.

Robert spotted Cora, pale, clammy, and limp on the bed. He panicked – she was motionless and ghastly looking – he rushed to her.

Her eyes drifted open as he sat on the bed and took her hand.

When she saw his face, the corners of her mouth turned up in a weak smile, "We have a boy, Robert," she purred, barely audible.

Roberts's heart fluttered, "We have a boy?" He asked, squeezing her hand gently.

She nodded and tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes and fell down her porcelain cheeks. She had finally done it. It may have taken her three decades, but she had done what she was intended to do – she had fulfilled her purpose. She had given Downton an heir and she could die a happy, contented woman.

Doctor Clarkson then appeared, cradling in the crook of his arm, a swaddle no bigger than a small loaf of bread. Cora held out her arms tentatively and Doctor Clarkson placed the cooing bundle in her hands. The baby mewed and Cora brought him protectively to her chest. His head was no bigger than the palm of Cora's small hand and it was bare and smooth. His piercing blue eyes gazed up at his parents and blinked slowly and carefully. He was beautiful.

"Oh Cora," Robert breathed. Right now, he was a very proud man.

"He's perfect," Cora replied, not able to pry her eyes away from her son, "Do you want to hold him, Robert?"

Robert hesitated, "Are you sure, darling? He's so small."

Cora smiled, "I'm sure." She took one last look at him and then handed him gently over to Robert.

He took his son into his two hands. He was so small that he rested comfortably in between his calloused palms, "He's going to be alright, isn't he?" he asked nervously.

Cora glanced up at the doctor who nodded vigorously and smiled before exiting.

"Yes, he's going to be fine," she assured him, touching her son's small fist with her pointer finger. Robert joined her – observing the delicate fingers of the baby; his nails were miniscule, barely visible and his skin was pink – almost translucent. Robert felt as if he was a piece of glass, something that could break with one wrong move. He was uneasy to be holding someone who was so delicate and small, yet represented something so much larger.

But the boy was content in his father's arms, quiet and blinking up at him – battling between sleep and curiosity. It appeared as if he was trying so hard to keep his eyes open so that he could observe the strange man holding him, yet his eyelids had something different in mind.

Cora smiled, "He likes you, Robert."

"I quite fancy him as well," he murmured, a grin plastered to his face.

The baby had finally closed his eyes, so Robert looked up at his wife, "I'm so proud of you, Cora."

Cora just smiled in return, her face knotted with emotion and exhaustion, "Should we give him a name, dear?"

"Yes, I thought maybe we could name him after my father…Richard," he paused, "It's a nice, sturdy name."

"And quite a big name for someone so small," Cora continued.

"He will grow into it," he promised.

"I suppose we could call him Richie for short," she smiled at the thought; "I actually quite like that."

"Good," he smiled down at the bundle in his arms, "Richard it is."

"I was thinking James for a middle name…" Cora spoke, sort of as an afterthought.

"Richard James Crawley, I think that sounds perfect," Robert grinned.

Cora leaned her head against her husbands and gazed down at the sleeping child. It was hard to believe that this tiny being had such a big future ahead of him. It was hard for Cora to imagine that there would soon enough be a small boy running wildly around Downton - causing mischief and playing tricks. She had only ever raised girls. She was conversant and familiar with how to pick out dresses, the proper etiquette for tea time, and how to play with dolls – what she didn't know how to do was hunt and shoot.

She looked up at Robert suddenly worried, "You'll have to teach him how to hunt and shoot," she fretted.

Robert just chuckled at his wife, "We have a while before we have to worry about that, dear."

Cora frowned at him just the same.

"Of course I will teach him how to shoot, Cora," he smirked. "Were in this together," he assured. He pressed his lips to her forehead, "I'm not going anywhere," he smiled, "This is going to be our little adventure," he promised.

"It is going to quite the adventure, I'm sure," she giggled in return.

Richie hiccupped and smiled as if assuring them of the crazy venture they were about to endure. Nothing at Downton would ever be the same.

_**Fin**_

**A/N: Read and review! Also, Epilogue?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Short and sweet epilogue. **

**But that's only because I decided I think I shall write a second story to the series. What do you think? Would you read it if I did? Let me know.**

**Enjoy!**

**Kate xx**

_Stomp, stomp, stomp_ – came the familiar thud from down the hallway.

Mrs. Patmore sighed and let her ladle land with a hard thud on the counter, the liquid flying off in all directions.

"Not again – that naughty little imp," she mumbled angrily, wiping her hands on her apron and making her way down the hallway. She turned the corner muttering profanities to herself and was suddenly bombarded by a body hurdling its way down the hallway.

"Oh!" she yelped, stumbling. "Sir Richard!" she gasped, grabbing the hurried boy by the shoulders.

The boy stopped and looked down guiltily, recognizing that he had been caught.

"Sir Richard Crawley, what on earth do you think you are doing, boy?" she huffed.

The child hesitated, Mrs. Patmore always frightened him just a tad – maybe more than he'd like to admit, "I was playing out by the garden," he confessed.

Mrs. Patmore surveyed his muddy boots and mussed hair and she accepted his answer as truth, "Well what would your mother say if she saw you like this? The dinner gong will ring in just fifteen minutes and I suspect they've been looking for you," she started.

Richard looked down in defeat, "I suppose they have," he whimpered, linking his small chubby fingers together.

Mrs. Patmore sighed and shook her head, "Well," she smiled placing a hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you go and clean yourself up in the kitchen before you go upstairs, we wouldn't want her ladyship to see you like this, now would we," she chuckled.

She had a soft spot in her heart for the little Crawley boy – the whole house did, really. He was rambunctious and certainly mischievous for a boy of only five years old, but he was as charming as a button and never meant anyone any real harm.

Richie smiled hesitantly at her sudden warmth, "Alright," he grinned, rushing off into the kitchen.

…

"_Where_ is your son?" Cora snapped irritably, standing in the doorway of her husband's dressing room.

Robert smiled affectionately at her, "And why is he always _my _son when he's done something wrong?"

Bates avoided eye contact with both his lordship and ladyship – he found it rather uncomfortable when Cora presented herself while he was dressing Robert – which wasn't at all uncommon for her to do. He found out quite early on in working for the Crawley's that Lord and Lady Grantham did not have a traditional English marriage in any kind of sense. But then again he supposed that it was heartening to know that after more than three decades of marriage a couple could still have as much affection for one another as they did early on in their marriage. In fact, they probably had one of the strongest, sweetest marriages he had ever come across and he hoped that he and Anna – his wife of almost six years – would have a relationship that withheld the test of time as well as theirs had.

"Because you're the one who teaches him those naughty habits," Cora said crossly, a grin playing at the corner of her lips.

"I see," Robert smirked, "And what sort of naughty habits do I teach our son?"

Cora fidgeted, she knew she was being unfair, Robert was an exquisite father. "Never mind Robert, that's not the point," she waved him away with her hand, "The point is that I haven't seen him since tea this afternoon and I'm beginning to worry, the girls are coming for dinner and he needs to be ready."

"Well Cora, darling, I wouldn't worry, he knows when dinner is," he turned towards the mirror and adjusted his cuffs, "boys will be boys, my love."

Carson smirked.

Cora crossed her arms over her chest, "Well you're no help at all," she huffed, turning and exiting through the door.

Upon leaving her bedroom to retreat back downstairs to greet the guests, she heard a voice from below, echoing up to her door – "Well aren't you getting to be quite the handsome young fellow," it cooed.

Mary. The voice was Mary's. _And she must be with Richie,_ Cora thought. Cora rushed down the hallway and stopped at the top of the stairs to observe the scene below.

Mary, her eldest daughter, was crouched down on her haunches; eye level with Richie, her swollen stomach perched on top of her knees. She looked as glowing as ever. Behind her stood Matthew.

"Mary!" Cora exclaimed.

Hearing the voice of his mother, Richie looked up and quickly hurried out of sight. He knew he was in trouble and he knew he was not properly dressed for dinner.

Richie, always moving a bit too quickly, stumbled through the doors of the library and right into the frock of his grandmother.

"Oof."

He looked up at her, wide eyed and apologetic.

"Oh Richie, do slow down a bit, would you? You're grandmamma isn't as sturdy as she used to be," she grumbled, ruffling the boy's dark head.

"I'm sorry," he frowned.

"Oh wipe that grimace off your face, it doesn't suit you, I much prefer it when you smile."

A huge grin spread across his face and he hugged his grandmother as tight as he could muster.

"That's much better," she laughed, hugging him back.

**A/N: I know it's an abrupt end but I'll make up for it in my next story. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading. **


End file.
